lubikafandomcom-20200214-history
Lily D Wolf
Lily is Yume's Main Mobian Character. She's a 14 year old wolf with a temper and attitude. Design and Concept If you would ask Yume how she got the idea for Lily, she will say something like "I just kind of put me, Mina, Lupe and the moon in a blender and she was the result." She will also say "I remember that I had a dream in which there was a girl with triple-colored hair who helped Harry and Ron to not get caught by Snape after they crashed the car into the tree. She had the strange name, 'Moonlight', and her outfit had so much detail that I wish that I could draw as good then as I can now, because I was unable to draw it all." Yume is currently working on eventual edits in her design. History Lily was born on Dark Moon and has lived there until she as three. After that her family had to run away, otherwise an evil being known as Ninetails would kill them. They escaped to Mobius, where she lived a happy life until the birth of Mika, at which Ninetails killer her mother. Lily was later brought to Bernadette by an unknown hooded girl. When Lily woke up the next day she didn't remember anything from her life at all. Lily grew up to be a tomboyish, rash girl. Sadly she saw her best friend Emma die. after which it went downhill with the relationship between her and her boyfriend Emile. However, she soon met Jenny who could actually lift her pain. They have been best friends ever since. She's had a month long relationship with Eye, but after a certain event she felt betrayed and moved on to his younger brother, Deimos, who's also more in her age group. Currently she's single. Appearances Lily is a blue wolf with triple colored hair. She also has two different eyecolors which is because of a 'condition' her soul has. She has a few scars around her neck and the fur on her left palm is slightly darker. Abilities Beside the usual Dark Mooner abilities (Immunity against the cold, great jumping ability, needs less oxygen, etc) Lily is Lunakinetic, able to bend the moons light and, in some occasions, change it's phase. She's also Hydrokinetic, but never had proper training and is thus a complete fool. She can travel trough dimensions. She's able to keep up with Sonic. Forms *Insane Lily *Super Lily *More coming soon :) Personality Lily is tomboyish, rash and kinda crazy. She fails to see the consequences of her actions and is really curious and thus has an affinity of bringing herself and the ones she loves in danger. However, she will do all she can to protect them, which tends to end in herself getting injured badly. She has arachnophobia and detests spiders like the living hell. Weapons Lily owns a powerful weapon known as the Soul Katana, which is able to slay souls, however, she hasn't yet learned how to access it's full power and thus it's just a normal old katana in her hands. She also tends to use a chainsaw when she's angry, but more to threaten people then to actually harm them. Weaknesses Lily is not able to fight with her left hand which means that is she breaks anything on her right arm, she'll be unable to fight properly until it's healed. Her blue fur is also a weak spot for her. Stats Quotes Swearings *''"GODDAMMIT"'' *''"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN"'' Transformation Screams *''"Moon Power!"'' *''"Moon Crystal Power!"'' *''"Moon Existence Power!"'' Attack Screams *''"Spinning Terror"'' *''"Crystal Wounds"'' *'Friendly Rose" Normal Quotes *''"I've met lots of strange people, but Yume and Rin deserve a prize for being strange"'' *''"Don't you dare! Or I'll do to you what I did to this poor guy. I call him Bones nowadays"'' *''"I might be crazy, but hey! What can you do with an adoptive sis like mine?"'' *''"G'night Bones"'' *''"ARTEMIS! GIVE BONES BACK!"'' Relationships Dobbelganger(s) *Link D Wolf (Genderbend) *Lilith L Wolf (Anti) *Zil (No-zone) Friends/Allies *Jenny Aqua the Mercat (BFF) *Emma the Vixen (BFF) *Emile the Hedgehog (Former Boyfriend) *Eye the Hedgefox (Former Boyfriend) *Deimos the Hedgefox (Former Boyfriend) *Yume the Lion *Rin the Lynx-Bat Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies *Ninetails Theme Songs Versions from other stories *Lily Darkrose (Doom Days) *Lilium (Sealed Away) *Princess Lilium (Twilight Forest) Trivia *Lily didn't actually kill someone to aquire Bones, she just one day woke up and the skull was on her pillow, grinning at her. *Lily has eye for detail, especially around the facial areas. She remembers eye colors and Demon Markings and connects them to the right person. This makes it very hard to fool her. *She's a big goof. Broken Magical Girl Rules *Lily is the tomboyish leader who hates pink and doesn't get her powers first. *Lily's attacks all include sharp objects. Spinning Terror uses her katana, Crystal Wounds has crystals and Friendly Rose isn't as friendly as the name says, as it contains yellow roses who strangle the foe and hurts them with their thorns. Gallery Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Kitsunes Category:Protagonists Category:Wolves